


A New Type of Hell

by WolfMeister



Series: ANTOH [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Azazel has a daddy kink, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Bullied Castiel, Bullying, Dick and company, Dick is homophobic, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Interrupting John, Karaoke, Little Brother Castiel, M/M, Metatron Being a Dick, Mythbusters reference, Oblivious Dean, Protective Lucifer, Satan is a pretty pretty princess, Tattooed Lucifer, Teacher Bobby, Teacher Chuck, Teacher Crowley, blowjob, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron curses Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel. They're sent to an alternate universe where everyone is either a teenager or a teacher, but no one remembers any part of their actual reality other than them, and Metatron of course. These four angels must learn to survive high school. Everything seems to work out in their favor.</p><p>(sequel is wip)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter lengths vary greatly.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Castiel walks toward the Men of Letters bunker, carrying a bag of groceries with him. But as he opens the door, he realizes that something is very much off. The building he just walked into isn’t the bunker, in fact, it’s not a building that he’s ever been in before. But Castiel knows that he walked into the bunker.

“What the Hell is going on?” a familiar voice shouts a little way down the corridor that Cas stands in, still holding his bag of groceries, which he will later learn was a good thing.

“How am I supposed to know?” someone else yells. “I didn’t do this! And I thought you were dead!” Cas walks down the hall, setting the bag down and sees Gabriel and Lucifer standing across from each other. Just then, from the other end of the room, walks in Michael.

“Well I thought you were in the cage with him!” Gabriel retorts, pointing behind Lucifer. The Devil turns and sees his older brother.

“What’s going on?” Cas finally speaks up. Gabriel turns around and grins.

“Hey bro!”

“What happened?” Michael asks. “I didn’t do this, and there is no reason why Father would.”

“Yeah, we’re still trying to figure that out, but I don’t think any of us have our powers at the moment,” Gabe states, shrugging, “saying I tried angel radio and flying out of here.”

“Who’s powerful enough to do this?” Lucifer asks.

“Metatron,” Cas says, it dawning on him. He probably did this… whatever this is. Castiel’s phone rings and he quickly takes it out of his pocket, noticing that Dean is calling. He answers it and puts the phone to his ear. “Dean, someth—“

“Cas! You’re going to be late for school!” Dean says hurriedly. The angel’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“School…?” Cas mutters apprehensively.

“Yeah! School! You know, that place you go to everyday except Saturday and Sunday?” Cas could practically hear Dean’s eyes roll at him through the phone.

“Y-yeah okay, I’ll be there Dean.” Cas says and then hangs up. He turns to his older brothers, eyes wide. “Apparently we have to go to school.”


	2. A New Type of Hell

“School?!” Lucifer says incredulously after an extended period of silence. “With humans?” Cas quickly nods.

“Sounds kind of fun actually!” Gabriel exclaims, smiling. “We should get ready though.” Castiel nods and follows Gabriel through the building to different rooms, seeing what each are. It seems as though they are in some type of house. They get to the bathroom and look in the wall mirror. “Damn!” Gabriel shouts. They look like younger versions of their vessels, and it’s a little strange seeing themselves as teenagers.

“I don’t understand, why does everything still fit?” Cas mumbles. Gabe claps him on his shoulder and laughs. Michael and Lucifer rush to the bathroom too. Lucifer grins, liking his appearance, many piercings and tattoos. Michael just stares at the mirror in confusion. Castiel’s phone rings and its Dean, again.

“Cas, all your stuff is here, but you, and I swore that you took your bag home yesterday, so where are you?”

“I’ll be there in a moment, this morning has been a little,” Cas takes a deep breath, “weird.”

“Okay,” silence for a moment. “Kevin wants to tell you not to forget about going to the principal after school to let him see your guys’ petition.”

~

After Lucifer quickly figures out how to drive, which nearly started and ended with a car crash, the angels arrive at Lawrence High School. They rush into the building and almost run into Dean and Sam.

“Heya Sammy!” Gabriel greets, grinning.

“Hi Gabe!” Sam responds, not with as much enthusiasm, but enough. Lucifer walks off down the hall, ignoring the Winchesters, though giving Sam a quick wink. Cas looks at Dean and sees the Winchester’s eyes light up.

“Geez, for a bit there I thought you were sick,” Dean states, he holds out a backpack. “I got your bag for you though. Let’s get to class, we shouldn’t be late the first week back from break.” 

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, shifting his shoulders. He starts to walk away.

“Wait! Sammy! Where’s my locker and what class do I have?” Gabriel wonders. Sam thinks he’s joking for a moment, then he points down the hall and gives directions. Michael follows, unsure of where he should go.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean mutters, heading down the stairs to their first class of the day, US history.


	3. After School Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of chapter are pretty short sorry.

After the last class, Kevin rushes up to Dean and Cas, who share a locker apparently.

“Hey Kev, what’s up?” Dean greets, smiling at the Asian kid. Cas stares at the person he knows to be dead.

“Nothing much, I just have a lot of homework, like usual, Advanced Placement and all,” Kevin says pretty relaxed. “Cas, you ready to go see Principal Marv?” Castiel’s body goes rigid at the mention of Metatron’s alias. He’s the principal here?!

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asks, worry evident in his voice. Castiel snaps back to focus on Dean’s voice.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he responds. Cas swings his backpack over his shoulders. “I’m ready Kevin. Let’s go talk to him.” So the angel and Kevin walk to the front office. Kevin holds a paper in his hand and Cas decides it would be best if Kevin did all the talking.

They walk into the office and Cas has to take a deep breath. His fists clench at his sides. He calmly sits down in the seat next to Kevin’s.

“Hello Kevin, Castiel,” Metatron greets, earning a glare from Cas. Metatron flashes an innocent smile at Castiel. Cas isn’t quite sure what happens, but Kevin hands the principal the sheet of paper and explains what it is for. The two exchange words, while Castiel stares intently at Metatron, trying to figure out a way to convince him to reverse the spell.

When Cas and Kevin leave the office, they find Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Gabriel waiting for them.

“He said he’d think about it,” Kevin states in response to the questioning looks.

“Can you come over to their house for a study session?” Sam asks, motioning toward Gabe and Cas. Kevin shakes his head.

“Sorry, too busy,” Kev says. His phone buzzes and he quickly checks it. “See you guys! My mom’s here.” He rushes out of the school building. Cas immediately turns to Gabriel.

“The principal is Metatron,” he whispers to his older brother. Gabriel raises an eyebrow, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth.

“You’re shitting me.”

“No, I’m not. We should tell Lucifer and Michael.”

“What are you two talking about?” Charlie questions. Gabriel shrugs.

“Nothing. Let’s go!”


	4. Let's Try to Figure This Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first really long chapter is chapter 13, and then 14 is the longest. So still in the short chapter section.

“I don’t believe you,” Lucifer states once Castiel tells him and Michael that the principal is Metatron. Satan crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

“I saw him,” Cas retorts, with just as much sass.

“It is possible,” Michael says, shrugging. “But how are we going to get him to reverse the spell? We don’t have our powers.” Sam walks over to them.

“Hey Luke,” he says awkwardly. Lucifer gives a slightly confused look.

“Yes Sammy?” he responds.

“Could you help me with some of my homework…?” Sam asks apprehensively. “I mean, no one understands this psychology question, and you’re really good at it apparently.” Luci grins.

“Of course I’ll help you Sammy!” He follows Sam to the living room. Michael’s stomach growls in hunger and the oldest angel looks around for the source.

“It seems we are both hungry,” Cas states calmly. “Good thing I bought food before the spell took affect.”

“I’ve never had food before,” Michael mutters.

“It’s good, you’ll like it,” Castiel reassures his older brother. They walk out and past the study group, going to get some food Cas bought that didn’t require cooking. He rummages through the bag he left in the hallway earlier that day and pulls out what Dean calls rabbit food, and a slice of pie. Castiel walks back to the living room, Michael following close behind. They sit down, Cas putting the food on the coffee table, except the pie, which he hands directly to Dean.

“You got me pie?” the Winchester asks, looking up at Castiel. He is clearly surprised by the pie suddenly appearing in front of his face.

“Of course I did,” Cas says, lips turning up in a smile. Dean returns the smile and digs into the pie, while everyone else begins to eat the other food. Michael stares at it reluctantly, not sure what to do. Gabriel on the other hand, he complains.

“Excuse me Cas, but why is there no candy?” Gabriel whines. Lucifer sighs.

“Better than not having spicy food, which is also not present,” the Devil adds. Michael ignores them and tentatively picks up a stick of celery, biting down on it. His face lights up as he quickly eats it, grabbing another. He seems to enjoy the rabbit food.

“I didn’t buy food for you guys,” Castiel says bluntly, earning a glare from Lucifer. “You can buy it yourself.”

“I guess Cas is being sassy today!” Charlie points out, grinning.

“Can I have some of your pie?” Gabriel asks Dean. The Winchester shoots him a dirty look.

“No.”

“Shut down!” Sam shouts, laughing. Gabriel looks at the moose.

“Alright Sam, you are coming grocery shopping with me,” the trickster states, lifting Sam up by his arm and dragging him out the door. After a couple minutes he returns. “I don’t have money.” Cas quickly searches his pockets and pulls out his wallet, handing it to Gabriel.

“Make sure he doesn’t use all of it,” Cas tells Sam. Sam nods as Gabriel drags him out the door again. “I need a job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is purgatory-dracorn  
> felt like i should've stated that earlier


	5. Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time the story switches perspective.

“Why do you need a job?” Lucifer questions, clearly disgusted at the thought of working.

“We need money,” Castiel states, looking at his older brother, slightly confused on how he doesn’t know that.

“I don’t see why we can’t just steal from people,” he mumbles. Thankfully, Dean and Charlie didn’t hear him.

“You can get a job at the coffee shop! It’s pretty close to school and I hear they’re hiring!” Charlie suggests. “Plus, you’ll be working with me, that’s not nothing!”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Cas says and Charlie smiles.

~

At school the next day, during lunch, Kevin comes over to their table and groans.

“Crowley?” Sam immediately asks. Kevin nods, sitting next to Charlie.

“What’d he do this time?” Charlie wonders.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, made me speak in front of the class as usual. Though he kept asking if I needed help with anything and that was very annoying,” Kevin explains. Castiel figures that Crowley is a teacher at this odd school.

“I am never taking any of his classes,” Dean says, words muffled by the food in his mouth. “He’s such an asshat!” Castiel smiles in adoration, and the world seems to take on a greenish tinge.

“Hey Cas, you alright?” Sam asks, noticing that he doesn’t have any food in front of him. “You aren’t eating.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Castiel hastily responds. “I’m just not hungry.” Though even as he says that, it feels like a lie. He’s human again, but he still feels his Grace. His Grace that seems like it’s waning.

~

In the middle of Michael’s class after lunch, he passes out. He wakes up in the nurse’s office on a not very comfortable bed. He attempts to stand up, but the nurse pushes him back down on the bed.

“You need to drink a cup of water before you even think about getting up,” she states, holding out a glass. Michael tentatively takes it and slowly drinks out of it.

“Michael, you passed out from dehydration,” Lucifer states from a chair next to him. Michael looks at his younger brother.

“What are you doing here?” Michael wonders, noticing the ice pack his younger brother has held up to his eye.

“Got in a fight with someone,” he responds, shrugging. His slight cringe does not go unnoticed by Michael. “Pamela here had to patch the kid up.” Luci chuckles. Michael downs the rest of his water, relishing the feeling of the cool liquid flowing down his throat.

“It isn’t funny, Luke,” Pamela practically growls.

~

“Where’s Luci and Michael?” Gabriel asks Castiel, walking over to their lockers. Cas shrugs.

“I heard Lucifer got into a fight with someone and they were sent to the nurse’s office,” Castiel replies nonchalantly, slinging his backpack onto his shoulders.

“Okay, well how are we supposed to get home?”

“Gabriel, I can drive.”


	6. Tennis Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, this chapter is a little weird. It's based off a conversation me and storybook711 on tumblr had, because she was watching Mythbusters and I thought when she said Adam she meant Adam Milligan (obviously not) so that was fun.

Michael and Lucifer had to stay after school because Gabriel decided it would be a good idea to steal their car. But Lucifer technically had to stay after school anyway, to talk to Principal Marv about the fight (which he didn’t do), and apparently he’s assistant coach, which came as a surprise to Michael.

“Luke,” Coach Bobby says, “I need you to clean up the tennis courts.”

“Michael, you’re helping me. I’m not going through this hell alone!” Lucifer hisses at his older brother, who sighs deeply.

When the two brothers get down to the tennis courts, they spot a familiar face. Lucifer practically runs over to him, smirking.

“Hello Adam!” Satan greets cheerily, Michael appearing at his side. Adam visibly jumps, shocked that two seniors are paying attention to him.

“What are you still doing here?” Michael asks.

“I think my family forgot about me again,” Adam responds. “Happens so often, I don’t really care anymore.”

“Well, you can always help us!” Lucifer suggest, a devilish smirk upon his face.

“Lucifer, don’t.” Michael warns, earning a wink from his younger brother. “Not this again. We talked about this.” So, instead of cleaning the tennis courts, Lucifer gets the tennis ball launcher out of the shed.

“What are you going to do with that?” Adam questions, slightly concerned.

“You,” Lucifer says, pointing at Adam, “are going to attempt to catch the tennis balls.” Michael sighs. Adam’s eyes widen, and he makes to leave. Luci grabs his arm and pulls him back. “Unh-unh Adam! You have to stay here and play!”

“Lucifer, can you not? Adam doesn’t need to go through this again,” Michael grumbles.

“Lucifer? Again?” Adam asks, extremely confused. Lucifer let’s go of Adam’s arm and walks over to the machine.

“Okay Adam, just stand there, and try to catch the balls!”

“What?! Wait!” Adam shouts. Lucifer obviously ignores him and starts the machine up. Adam let’s out a very undignified screech as the 80 mph ball barely misses his head. “Stop!” But the balls keep firing, and Lucifer starts cackling. Adam begins to flail to avoid getting hit by the tennis balls. Michael calmly walks over to the machine and turns it off.

“Oh come on, Michael! You are no fun!” Luci shouts. He reaches to turn the machine on again, but Michael smacks his hand away. “Michael!” Lucifer whines, not noticing that Adam snuck away.

“It’s okay to do in Hell when we have our powers, Lucifer, but not here. Now let’s clean up.”


	7. Love

After the first month of getting adjusted to the high school life, the angels find themselves slowly forgetting about their pasts. Castiel’s vision begins to look like everything is hidden behind a green lens, and Gabriel believes it is because he thinks in colors and something is affecting him.

“But what could be affecting me this much?” Castiel asks Gabriel, both sitting down at their usual lunch table.

“I have no clue, bro,” Gabriel replies. Sam and Dean sit across from them.

“What are you two talking about?” Dean wonders, shoving a sandwich in his mouth.

“Boring school work,” Gabriel lies smoothly. “Cassie needs help with his math homework!” Cas nearly growls, stepping on Gabe’s foot. But Gabriel need not worry about his younger brother anymore, as Castiel gets sucked into a conversation with Dean. Sam rolls his eyes and leans over the table to whisper to Gabriel.

“Dean needs to get his shit together and ask Cas out already,” Sam whispers. Gabriel chuckles.

“He really does!” Gabe agrees, looking over at his younger brother and noticing the look of adoration on his features. “They’re both idiots.” Sam leans back, grinning, and begins to eat his lunch, which is unsurprisingly salad.

“It might take a while though,” Sam sighs. “Dean still thinks he’s straight.”

Gabriel quickly finishes his lunch before taking out a lollipop and popping it in his mouth, staring at Sam, and thinking. Gabriel thinks of why he even decided to teach Sam a lesson back at the Mystery Spot in the first place and why he brought Dean back just for him, what it was like when they first met and unabashedly flirted with each other, how Sam didn’t want to kill him, but just talk during the Apocalypse, and how here, they do talk. They hang out together. And the joy it gives Gabriel, well it's something he hasn’t felt for a while.

“How come I haven’t asked you out yet?” Gabriel asks around his lollipop, not realizing that he actually said it. Sam smiles and crosses his arms.

“Because you’re an idiot,” Sam says fondly. Gabriel’s eyes widen.

“Okay, so, want to go for some dinner tonight?”

“Obviously.”


	8. Date Night and Fuck Off

“Shit, Luci, I don’t have money what do I do?” Gabriel exclaims, clearly nervous for his date with Sam. “I can’t drive, how am I going to pick him up? No wait, he said he was going to pick me up that’s okay.”

“Gabriel, calm down,” Lucifer says calmly, reading a book for psychology. “I’ll lend you some of my money.” Luci hands Gabriel several 20s. Gabe takes them and stares.

“Uh, where did you get this money from?” Lucifer shrugs, and the doorbell rings. “Shit!” Gabriel rushes to the door, smoothing his hair back and opening the door, grinning. “Heya Sammy!”

“Hey Gabe!” Sam returns the greeting, looking slightly flustered. “You ready?” Gabriel nods.

“You have to pay me back!” Lucifer shouts from the living room, but Gabe just ignores him, leaving the house and closing the door. Gabriel slips his hand into Sam’s, entwining their fingers together, as they walk to the famous Impala.

“Dean was nice enough to let me drive it for one night,” Sam mutters, chuckling awkwardly. “Said I was allowed to because ‘it’s a special occasion when Sammy goes out on a date.’” Gabriel laughs, leaning against the taller man.

~

“So Sammy,” Dean says at lunch the next day, in front of all their friends, “how was date night?” Sam gives his brother a slightly amused bitch face. Charlie immediately lights up.

“You went on a date?” she wonders, grinning. “With who?” And Gabriel chooses that moment to sit next to Sam, grabbing hold of his hand. Sam nods slightly to Gabe, and Charlie giggles.

“You haven’t answered my question Sam,” Dean states.

“Date night was great,” Sam responds. “And I’d love to go on another.” He can practically feel Gabriel smile next to him.

~

As Lucifer sits down in his favorite class, psych, he lets out a deep, contented sigh. Azazel sits down next to him, followed by Lilith and Abaddon sitting across, hands still enlaced. And the class is going great, until they start to play a quiz. It’s called Kahoot, and everyone chooses ridiculous nicknames. Lucifer always chooses Morningstar, polite enough that it isn’t outright Satanic.

The only difference today is that the teacher, Cain, left the room for a few minutes, and the nicknames became nasty.

“Hey, Luke,” Azazel says, grabbing Satan’s attention. “Look at the names these guys are putting!” Lucifer looks up at the board and chuckles. Ass Fuck was the first inappropriate name up. And it would have been fine if that was as far as it went.

And then came the homophobic terms.

Soon followed by laughter.

“Those _assholes_!” Lucifer growls, watching as more of those names pop on screen. “I will rip their throats out, Zaz!” 

“Don’t actually rip their throats out!” Azazel hisses, not even trying to hold Lucifer back as he stands up and storms to the front of the room. Abaddon and Lilith roll their eyes.

“Assholes,” Abaddon mutters, “they should know better.”

“The Devil’s gonna get them,” Lilith agrees, leaning against Abaddon to get a better view as the show unfolds.

“Who the _fuck_ did this?!” Lucifer shouts, pointing at the nicknames on the screen. The classroom goes silent, and Lucifer looks around the room, scanning for his victims. Then he spots them, and his hand drops to his side. “You fuckers,” he hisses, voice dripping with venom. He slowly walks over to the table group with snickering idiots. Suddenly, he’s at their desks, and punching them all in the face, multiple times. Cain comes back in.

“Luke Shurley!” he shouts, quickly hurrying to pull the Devil off. “Go to the principal’s office!” Lucifer grabs his stuff and stalks off, smirking. He winks at Azazel before going to the principal. Time to see if he really is Metatron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the part with Kahoot actually happened in my French class and I got so pissed off. So I angrily wrote and created angry poetry too.


	9. Really Satan? Meet God

“Metatron,” Lucifer says, seeing the Principal.

“I’m glad you recognize me!” he replies, which just leads to piss Lucifer off even more. “Please, sit.”

~

“Castiel, please pay attention,” the English teacher, Chuck, requests. Cas snaps out of his little daze to pay attention to the teacher.

“Sorry Mr. Shurley,” Cas quickly apologizes. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks. Why do they share the same surname in this alternate reality?

“Cas, buddy, you alright?” Dean whispers, leaning over toward the angel. “You’re really out of it today.” Cas tilts his head toward Dean.

“I’m fine, Dean,” he mutters, becoming quiet once again when Benny walks to the front of the room to give a presentation.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dean asks yet again as the final bell rings. Castiel nods, and Benny comes over.

“Hey brother, we still going to the Weiner Hut?” Benny wonders.

“Of course we are!” Dean says, grinning. “Hey Cas, wanna come too? Sammy ditched on us, said he had another date.”

“Yeah, is that okay?” Cas wonders, not wanting to intrude if Benny doesn’t want him to come along.

“Sure thing, brother!” Benny confirms cheerfully.

“I need to go check something first with Mr. Shurley,” Cas says hurriedly, rushing back into the classroom.

~

“I’m going to beat your ass,” Satan hisses. Marv leans back in his chair and smirks.

“Really?” he wonders. “Can you really do that? You don’t have your powers, but I do.”

“You’ll have some explaining to do if you kill a student, or even beat one up,” Lucifer responds nonchalantly, moving closer to Metatron’s desk.

“I can always just heal you, no one would know.” But Lucifer punches him square in the jaw anyway.

~

“Mr. Shurley,” Castiel says, walking over to the teacher’s desk. “I have a question.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Chuck responds, leaning back in his chair to look at Cas.

“Why are our surnames the same?” the angel questions awkwardly. Chuck chuckles, smiling kindly.

“I think you already know, Castiel,” he states simply, before turning back to his computer and typing quickly. Probably a story. Cas slowly leaves the classroom, not sure what to make of this new information that Chuck Shurley could possibly be God.

“You got what you need?” Benny wonders. Cas nods.

“C’mon then Cas!” Dean exclaims, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

~

After whaling on Metatron for a good 5 minutes, the bastard finally decides to do something about it, and Lucifer thinks that maybe it isn’t the best idea to fight a full powered angel at the moment, so he quickly leaves the building and sees Azazel, Abaddon, and Lilith waiting outside for him.

“I just beat the principal up,” Lucifer says calmly.

“Geez, I wish I could get away with that,” Abaddon mutters.

~

At the Weiner Hut (the name sounds familiar to Castiel, he just can’t quite place it), Benny immediately begins to flirt with the cashier.

“Jesus Benny, just ask the guy out already,” Dean whispers not very quietly. The cashier blushes, almost turning the shade of red his uniform is. Castiel takes that time to look down at his name tag.

Alfie.

“I’ll go get a table,” Castiel murmurs to Dean, quickly finding a booth for them to sit at. Dean slips into the booth next to him soon after.

“Benny’s ordering, do you want anything?” Dean wonders. Castiel quickly shakes his head. Dean immediately knows that something is wrong, he’s never seen Cas like this. “Cas, you be honest with me, what’s wrong?”


	10. Guilt

“Its Samandriel,” Cas barely manages to say.

“Yeah, he’s your cousin, right?” Dean asks for confirmation. “You see him often enough.” Castiel takes a shaky breath. “Really, what’s wrong? Did you guys get in a fight or something?” Cas looks over at Samandriel, blushing incessantly as Benny continues to flirt with him. How could he have killed someone so pure?

“You wouldn’t believe me, Dean,” Cas finally responds, looking Dean directly in the eyes. Dean’s brows furrow together.

“Cas—“

Dean is cut off by Benny’s obnoxious “Yes!” as he comes over to their booth with food in hand. “Alfie and I are goin’ on a date this weekend!” Dean beams at his friend.

“See?! I knew you should’ve asked him out sooner,” Dean states, causing Benny to laugh.

~

After hanging out at the Weiner Hut, Dean and Cas go to the public library to work on a group project for history class. They silently pull books out from the shelves they believe will help with their research, and meet up at a round table.

“Is this useful, do you think?” Cas whispers to Dean, pointing out something about the Great Depression in the current book he’s looking at. Dean peers over at it.

“Looks like it could be,” Dean responds, shrugging. “Man, sometimes I wish I had as much enthusiasm about researching as Sammy.” Castiel smiles, glancing fondly at Dean before noticing someone who looks quite familiar. He watches the man, no older than himself, sit down at a table nearby, talking to a redhead.

“Who’s talking to Anna?” Castiel asks Dean, tilting his head to the side. Dean turns and looks over at the two others.

“I think that’s Balthazar,” Dean responds, shrugging. Cas’s eyes widen slightly, though he’s quite glad that he can make things right with Samandriel and Balthazar, even if they don’t remember what happened. He sees Balthazar stand up from his peripheral vision. Balthazar walks over to Cas and Dean’s table, sliding into one of the empty seats.

“What are you guys doing here?” Balthy questions the two. “You on a study date?” Castiel’s face immediately heats up. Looks like Dean’s face did too. Cas opens his mouth to deny the fact, but it seems as though his voice has stopped working. “I think you could do better though, Cassie,” Balthazar murmurs.

“We aren’t on a date!” Dean finally manages to get out through his sputtering. “We’re just studying for history!” Someone else in the library shushes them.

“Hmm, right, I forgot, you’re still in denial,” Balthazar says, smirking, before walking back to his shared table with Anna. 

“Why does everyone think I’m gay?” Dean wonders, clearly flabbergasted. “Why does everyone think you’re gay?”

“You didn’t know?” Cas asks, confused.

“Know what?”

“I’m gay,” Cas states. He really hopes that Balthazar doesn’t know about who he likes in this reality too. “So is Lucifer.” Dean takes this surprisingly well, but asks a question anyway.

“Lucifer?” Shit. Castiel forgot they didn’t call him Lucifer here. Time to improvise.

“Oh, we uh, Gabriel started calling him Lucifer and it, uh, it stuck,” Castiel quickly lies. Sounds like something Gabriel would do. Dean chuckles. “And Gabriel also calls him Luci.”

“Geez Cas, your family is bizarre!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I start shipping Benny and Samandriel together?


	11. Winchesters' Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this a couple hours early cuz why not

“Do you want to go to my house to put the project together?” Dean asks Castiel tentatively. Cas jumps at the chance, curious if his parents are still alive.

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” Cas says. So the two stand up, quickly piling their notes together and placing the books on the re-shelving cart.

“Going already Cassie?” Balthazar wonders, just loud enough to reach Castiel’s ears, but quiet enough that he doesn’t get shushed. “Going to have some fun with your boyfriend?” Balthazar definitely knows in this reality too.

“We aren’t dating, Balthazar,” Castiel grumbles. Balthazar hums in disbelief.

~

“I’m home!” Dean announces as the two walk through the front door. He slings his backpack off his shoulders and sets it on the floor. Cas follows suit. They sit down at the coffee table and Mary Winchester walks out from the kitchen.

“Hello Mrs. Winchester,” Castiel greets, smiling at the blonde woman.

“Hello Cas,” she says, returning the smile. She sets down a slice of pie on the table. “Do you want some?” Mary gestures toward the pie. Castiel nods, his stomach growling.

“Yes please,” he requests eagerly. Mary goes back to the kitchen and quickly returns with another slice of the cherry pie. Castiel takes a bite and moans at how delicious it tastes. Maybe he should make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “Jam is unsettling,” Cas breathes out, shocking a laugh out of Dean.

“What?” Dean wonders, a fond smile on his face. Castiel hasn’t seen Dean this happy since, well since the Apocalypse started. And the joy is contagious and Castiel’s mouth quickly forms a large grin.

“I find jam quite unsettling!” Cas repeats, chuckling. “And I feel like eating a PB and J.” Dean wraps an arm around Castiel’s shoulder, tugging the angel closer and leaning his head back and laughing. Soon enough, Castiel is leaning into Dean’s touch and laughing along. He looks up at Dean, eyes flitting to his lips. Castiel subconsciously leans toward Dean, but pulls back when John Winchester enters the room.

“Oh, hey Dad!” Dean greets, still smiling.

“Hey Dean,” John replies, “Hi Cas.”

“It’s good to see you Mr. Winchester,” Cas hurriedly responds, very awkwardly, pulling away from Dean slightly. He’s actually quite grateful that John decided that moment to walk in, Castiel didn’t know how Dean would’ve acted if he actually did kiss him. He ducks his head and blushes, his vision becoming slightly greener. John chuckles lightly and leaves the room. Dean removes his arm from Cas’s shoulders, though it seems quite reluctant.

“I think we should start working on putting the project together,” Dean mutters, clearing his throat. “After getting you a PB and J though.”


	12. Argumentations and Kisses

Castiel lets out a lengthy moan around his mouthful of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “I missed you PB and J!” Dean laughs whole-heartedly.

~

Somewhere along the line of putting the history project together, Dean and Cas get into a fight about something quite trivial.

“I don’t care anymore, Cas!” Dean shouts, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. “It’s so fucking stupid!”

“Why don’t you care, Dean?” Castiel wonders, relatively calm.

“Because I’m not you, okay?” Dean nearly screams. “I’m not the perfect student, hell, I’m anything _but_ perfect! I’m probably going to end up dead before I get a chance to go to college, so why bother?” Cas falls silent along with Dean, and they stare at each other, waiting for the other to do something.

They stay silent for what seems like hours before Dean takes a deep breath and says, “Look, if you want to leave, then leave. I won’t hold it against you.” Cas furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head to the side.

“I’m not leaving you Dean,” the angel states simply. Dean sighs.

“Fine! Let’s just get this over with!” 

“Dean,” Castiel approaches the Winchester and places his hand on his left shoulder. “I said I’m not going anywhere.” And he lifts his head, slowly pressing his lips to Dean’s. Castiel quickly pulls away though when Dean doesn’t respond, thinking that he did something wrong, but just ends up seeing a wide-eyed Dean Winchester. “I-I’m sorry Dean, I d-don’t know what…” Cas trails off, becoming extremely flustered and anxious, ducking his head to look at the floor, blushing furiously.

“You kissed me,” Dean whispers finally, shock evident in his voice, looking down at Cas.

“I’m s-sorry,” Castiel apologizes again.

“Can you, uh, can you kiss me again?”

“What?” Dean looks off to the side as Cas brings his eyes back up to look at Dean, making sure he isn’t joking. The blush across Dean’s face makes his freckles stand out more and proves that Dean isn’t just messing with him. Dean rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Please?”

~

“Can I kiss you?” Gabriel asks Sam as they walk up to the Winchester’s house. Sam stops and turns to face his boyfriend.

“Do you really need to ask?” Sam wonders. Gabriel shrugs.

“Well, Samsquatch, I can’t kiss you very easily with you towering over everyone,” Gabriel says, a grin forming on his face.

“Then invest in some high heels, Shortstop, and I don’t tower over _everyone_ ,” Sam responds, smirking down at Gabe. Gabriel pushes Sam slightly, causing him to chuckle.

“Bend down Samoose!” Gabriel orders, stretching up on his toes. Sam leans over and their lips meet, Sam still smiling as he kisses the archangel. Gabe breaks the kiss by placing his feet firmly on the ground once more. “I love you!” he exclaims, breaking out into another grin, and wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist while burying his face in the other man’s chest.

“I love you too,” Sam responds, chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw man the super long chapters are next
> 
> (also apparently i'm good at getting my friends to have feels over these two ships without her even watching the show)


	13. Good For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like half this chapter (roughly) was written by storybook711 on tumblr
> 
> DICK MAKES AN APPEARANCE

Castiel vaguely hears the door open, but doesn’t think much about it until Sam’s voice reaches across the room.

“Finally!” Sam shouts. “Which one of you acted on your feelings first?” Cas and Dean pull apart, both turning to stare at Sam.

“What the hell, Sammy?!” Dean yells at his younger brother.

“Hey, this is my house too,” Sam says, shrugging. “Who kissed who first?”

“Why do you need to know?” Dean asks.

“Just curious.”

“I did,” Castiel finally answers. Dean looks at him like ‘what the hell man’.

“Fuck!” Sam exclaims. “Now I owe Gabe 25 bucks!”

“Did you bet on us?” Dean asks, not believing his ears.

“Yes, we did, and I betted on you, because I had faith in you Dean!” 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk!”

“Oh, _that’s_ why Gabriel was being overly supportive of me recently,” Castiel mutters. “That makes a lot more sense.”

~

The next day at school Gabriel notices a sulking moose walk up to him. He holds out a hand with 25 dollars in it.

“Cas acted first,” Sam mutters, and Gabriel breaks out into a grin.

“That’s my little bro!” he exclaims, taking the money and bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I knew he took my advice to heart! So they went on a date?”

“No, Dean says their first date is tomorrow, since it’s Valentine’s Day and he’s secretly a sap,” Sam explains, causing the shorter man to lean his head back and laugh.

“What are we doing tomorrow, Samoose?” Gabriel wonders. Sam shrugs and Gabe hums in thought. “You can always come over to my house and we can just make out,” the archangel suggests. “Hopefully Luci won’t interrupt us like last time.” Sam cringes at the memory.

“I really don’t need Luke bringing that up anymore. I need to get to my study group, see you later Gabe.” Sam gives Gabriel a quick kiss.

~

Castiel stumbled onto the school grounds, following the pounding wave of feet that set the arduous beat for the day. His worry was now split between getting home to his own universe and keeping his grades up for the future. As much as he liked it here, with a date with Dean to look forward to tomorrow, it took more and more effort every day to remember where they came from, and it became easier to become drones following the basic routine of exhausted, anxiety ridden teens. Castiel could feel his grace slipping away. It wasn’t the loss of vessel’s skin tingling that made him aware, but it was the feeling and emotions that he began to feel. He remembered how emotions felt when he fell from grace not that long ago, but his brain wasn’t full of imbalanced chemicals then. He felt everything weighing on him and all emotions were heightened. Every couple of moments he would recall Claire, and he finally understood where all her actions and sarcastic comments came from.

When his grace dimmed he knew, because at the back of his mind he saw only one color, and at first it was confusing, but it was the color that he left to represent one man, and only one. The Righteous Man. The man he fell for over and over again. The entire world was coated with a faint green hue, and suddenly his heart beat a bit faster anytime he saw green, and his eyes tuned into the crowded hallways looking for those beautiful green eyes. He still can’t quite believe that they’re going on a date tomorrow.

Castiel stared at the ground, these kinds of thoughts weren’t appropriate when he had a test today. He had to be focused. Angels and demons don’t exist in this world, only frustration. Lots of frustration. He walked toward his locker, backpack sagging on his shoulders, and the green lock clicked, granting him access to his much needed study materials. Castiel always halfheartedly expected Dean to be standing behind his locker door, smiling foolishly at his partner. Locker partner. Now actual partner. But that never happened, since Dean was always late, and Castiel insisted on arriving early.

Well, his brothers were the ones that forced that principle on him, specifically Michael. Castiel faintly remembered his eldest sibling once saying, “If we’re going to become students, we’re going to do it right. No slacking. No foolishness. Angels are better than these frivolous humans. They’re pathetic.” Though that last part might’ve been Lucifer. Despite the arguments, the group of siblings followed Michael’s orders, mostly. He was the one who kept everyone in check, except Lucifer. Castiel used to look up to Michael, marvel at him, but now he did his best to avoid him. His grades weren’t perfect, and his health was hardly up to par. The only thing in school that showcased his talents was art, which didn’t bother Michael at first, until his memory faded. And it began to fade fast. When that happened, Castiel was bombarded by one on one talks about his future and how art earned no money, that if Castiel continued down this path, he would die poor and alone. How Michael knew all this, he wasn’t quite sure.

Castiel groaned, slightly annoyed when the door to history was locked. Normally his teacher was as early as him, but not today. Not the day of the test. Not the day Castiel needed a safe place to study. He cowered in the corner of the hallway, thinking of what other teachers he knew that would let him stay in their class until the first bell rang; when his history teacher, Joshua, was late, he was extremely late. However, Castiel had other reasons why he was uncomfortable standing alone in the hallway for the door to open. He would be a sitting duck. Suddenly a thought came to him. Art! His art teacher would gladly have Cas for company until the bell rang. Despite Michael’s unwanted interference with his art, Castiel got on famously well with Colette. She saw how Castiel had an eye for the use of colors in his paintings and drawings. She helped him refine it and his work has evolved into something that Castiel is proud of.

He rushed past green posters, not admitting to himself that his pace was a bit too fast to not be noticed. The art room wasn’t far from history, but they weren’t exactly neighbors either. He immediately regretted his decisions. The decision to come to school early, the decision to find safety in the art room, and the decision to run there. If any of those ideas were altered, he wouldn’t have found himself on the ground with his chest collapsing in on itself trying to grab air that left it so suddenly.

~

Lucifer was talking to a group of girls who feigned idiocy for his attention. Luci twirled a silver circle earring around and around, despising the façade on each face. The study group sat in the library, at the table closest to the doors. Lucifer chose that table so that he could quickly dart out and ditch his classes, which is what got him into this mess in the first place. Once a teacher found out that Lucifer was tutoring for another student, she offered him a deal. A study group for extra credit. Normally he wouldn’t care, tell her to put her charity into the hands of a student who wants it. But then Michael found out. Once that happened there was no escaping it. That was how he got stuck sitting at a table with six flirting girls, none of who actually had a chance with him. The only person at the table that Luci might be interested in was the one student he actually wanted to help. His original student, Sam Winchester.

The teen was adorable. Teen Sam was nothing like adult Sam. His hair wasn’t nearly as long, and not quite the same color. His legs didn’t stretch nearly as far. Luci chuckled when poor Sam found himself looking up at people, and being quite clumsy because of his over sized feet. Sure this universe was awful, but teen Sam almost made it worth it. Almost. Sam was in the middle of a question about psychology when he heard pages flapping and books skidding across carpet. He ignored the noises at first, discarding it as a student as clumsy as Sam, but when he heard the grunts and muffled bangs of metal daring to bend, he looked at Sam, “Sorry, study time’s over,” and slammed his textbook shut.

The sight of his little brother against a locker, held up in the air at least a foot by his white collar, was enough to make Lucifer pissed. He didn’t need to hear the slurs being thrown as punches to start rolling up his sleeves. He saunters over to the men teasing his baby brother, Castiel. He tapped the man holding up his brother on the shoulder, punching him in the face as he turned to look. As Castiel slid down the steel, the two other bullies attempted to tackle Lucifer to the ground. He turned, spun a 180, just in time for the last man standing to grapple his waist as he failed to make Luci fall over with his lack of strength. Satan proceeded to punch the man in his exposed stomach, before kneeing him right between his legs. The man lost his grip and Luci stepped back and kicked him on his already forming bruises. The whimpers were music to his ears.

~

Castiel didn’t move from his spot on the floor, his brother was a blur as the noise gave him a headache. This is why he needed to be in a classroom before school. He gets spotted by these bullies and suddenly his brother is killing people again. In a place where he can’t get away with it. The headache and shakiness wore off, and Cas stood, leaning on the lockers. Lucifer had the man who was holding Castiel up against the locker earlier by the neck, coated in sweat and blood. His brother was growling.

“Now, Dick, you tell me why you fucking piece of shit decided it would be a good idea to pick on my little brother.” The hallway was now clouded in fear and intimidation and Castiel wished they were a bit quieter when they tripped him.

“He’s a fucking fag, that’s why!” Dick Roman responds. Lucifer tightens his grip on Dick’s neck.

“You think it’s wrong for a guy to love other men? For women to love other girls? For a man to be somewhat ‘feminine’?” Lucifer hisses, putting air quotes around the word feminine. “There is nothing wrong with that, and I will show you.”

~

“Hey, Cas, you okay?” Dean wonders, sitting at the desk next to Castiel’s. Cas ducks his head and attempts to hide his face, knowing that there’s probably a bruise or two. “What happened?”

“Nothing Dean, I’m fine,” Cas mutters. Dean places a hand under Castiel’s chin and gingerly lifts his face up, getting a better look at the bruises.

“You can tell me what happened Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is longer


	14. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay near the end of this it starts becoming like crack fanfic because I was high on a fever.  
> This is the first time i've written a fight scene by myself so idk if its actually that good.
> 
> Longest chapter yay!

“Fuck! Gabriel, what dress should I wear?” Lucifer asks his younger brother, earning a really confused look.

“Why do you have dresses?” Gabriel asks.

“Well, why the fuck not!” Lucifer retorts, turning to face Gabe and crossing his arms. “I just don’t know what color to wear.” Luci mutters as he sighs dramatically. Satan goes back to looking at his dresses.

“Well, I mean it’s Valentine’s Day, so maybe something red…? You could wear your red devil horns with it,” Gabriel suggests, deciding not to question his older brother’s decisions anymore.

“That’s a brilliant idea!” Lucifer exclaims. “Though I think I should wear the hot pink dress instead, with the silver sparkles.” Luci pulls out a hot pink dress, like he said, with one strap covered in silver sequins that runs down across the stomach region. “What do you think Gabe?”

“I think you can actually pull that off, and it will show all your tattoos quite nicely. Even match your hot pink wings!” Gabriel states, breaking out into a grin. He passes Lucifer his headband with sparkly red devil horns on it.

“I think these silver stiletto heels will go nicely,” the Devil states, pulling out extremely sparkly silver boots with heels that appear to be at least 4 inches tall. “Now excuse me Gabriel as I get ready for the day!” Gabriel laughs and leaves Lucifer’s room, allowing his older brother to get changed.

“Alright, as you command Princess Luci!”

([For an image of Lucifer in the dress.](http://purgatory-dracorn.tumblr.com/post/141995372360/i-lost-the-old-one-like-wtf))

~

When Lucifer comes out of his room, he spins for his siblings in the living room, showing the way the dress swirls about his body, and revealing his leg from the single slit. The dress is quite form-fitting, and the devil horns really do complete the outfit. How Lucifer is even able to walk in his heels though is quite a mystery to the other angels.

“How many tattoos do you have?” Michael wonders, leaning forward to get a better look at all of them. “Besides the angel wings, we all have those.”

“Well Michael, I have this serpent wrapped around my arm.” He twists his right arm a bit to give his older brother a better look at the serpent curling up his arm, starting at the wrist. “And there’s this ram’s skull on my left hip bone. The sigil of, well, me, is what the humans call a tramp stamp. It’s the lower back Michael,” Lucifer elaborates when Michael gives him a confused look. Gabriel stands up from the couch and goes over to take a closer look at what’s on his right arm. It’s a pair of hands clasped together, holding rosary beads, with each of his siblings’ names written in Enochian around them. “My name is written on the inside of my wrist, Morningstar is on the other one.”

And with that, the Shurleys are off to school.

~

“Hey Lucifer!” Azazel greets right as Luci gets to their locker, swaggering up to the Devil. Lucifer turns and faces him. “Those are really sparkly heels.”

“Sup Zaz!” he responds, grinning. He picked up on human slang quickly. Azazel awkwardly holds out a big box, just a normally shaped box, to Luci.

“I got you chocolate,” Zaz says as nonchalantly as possible. Lucifer takes the box from his hands and opens it, peering inside. Lucifer’s grin widens and his eyes light up.

“Oh, Zaz, I can’t believe you got me this chocolate!” Luci gasps, pretending to fan himself while in his fabulous dress.

~  
“Gabriel and Michael were planning on doing karaoke later today, do you wanna come?” Castiel awkwardly asks Dean, surprised that he was somewhat early today. Dean grins.  
“That sounds awesome! Plus, I’ll be hanging out with you anyway,” Dean responds, kissing Cas’s cheek. “I’ll pick you up at five, that good?” Castiel blushes and nods, his heart fluttering.  
~

“If I see Dick again I will stick my shoe through his throat!” Luci mutters to Michael as they walk out of their English class to lunch. Michael sighs.

“You can’t kill people Lucifer,” Michael says, seeing his younger brother raise an eyebrow. “Not here, you would go to prison.”

“At least let me beat him up, he deserves it, he deserved it in our actual reality too,” Luci murmurs, being the angel that has kept his memories of their original reality mostly intact, or as intact as he can. Gabriel’s seemed to have faded the fastest, probably because he didn’t want to remember what happened in Heaven, what happened during the Apocalypse, how Sam tried to kill him so many times. It all makes sense really. Michael’s memory started leaving next, then Castiel’s. Lucifer doubts his mind will ever be free of the millennia he spent by himself in Hell.

“Control yourself, little brother,” Michael sighs, sitting down at the closest lunch table across from a nerdy Israeli kid named Yeshua. Apparently he’s their half brother. Satan goes to sit next to Azazel, Abaddon, and Lilith. He pulls out the box of chocolates Zaz gave him and opens it.

“How did you eat half the box already?” Azazel wonders, flabbergasted.

“I’m a chocolate addict Zaz,” Luci states, popping another truffle into his mouth, moaning at the taste. “And these are really good chocolates!”

“That’s a really pretty dress, Luci!” Lilith compliments the Devil, completely sincere. He smirks at her.

“Don’t I know it! Also, don’t tell anyone, but my heels have hidden blades, and I plan on using them on Dick.”

“You should send him to the ER,” Abaddon says nonchalantly. “As much as I think you _should_ kill him; school wouldn’t be quite as fun without the Devil.”

“You flatter me Abaddon!” Lucifer says, pretending to swoon. It seemed like a good idea to be overdramatic on Valentine’s Day. “Hey, do you guys want to come to our karaoke party tonight at, I think Gabriel said nine.” Lucifer turns to look at Michael. “Brother, when’s the party?” he shouts at him. Michael faces Lucifer.

“You’re right, it is at nine!” Michael shouts over the noisy din of the cafeteria.

“What party?” Luci hears Yeshua question Michael.

“Sounds like fun!” Lilith exclaims excitedly, then turns to her girlfriend. “Do you want to go? It’s at the local karaoke bar right?”

“I’m down for some karaoke!” Abaddon replies.

“Yes, it’s at the karaoke bar,” Lucifer confirms, just as he hears a distant slam. Sounds like someone hitting a wall. Satan bolts out of his seat, rushing to the sound with his friends following close behind.

“Luke, where are you going?” Azazel wonders, barely keeping up. And just as Lucifer expected, Castiel is once again held up against the wall by Dick Roman, along with Edgar and Susan.

“I suggest you put my brother down,” Lucifer states, deadly calm.

“Or what?” Dick growls back, causing Lucifer to chuckle.

“You’ll be humiliated in front of the whole school,” he says, crossing his arms and observing the gathered crowd. Satan is really loving all this attention. Dick finally turns to face Lucifer and is so taken aback by the Devil’s attire that he drops Castiel, who lands in a heap on the floor. Lucifer bends down to help Castiel up, showing quite a bit of leg in the process.

“Ooh! Scandalous Satan!” someone shouts from the crowd of students. It sounded like Gabriel.

“Don’t kill them Lucifer,” Castiel whispers, getting to his feet. Luci pats him on the back.

“I’ll try not to, no promises.” Lucifer straightens up, smoothing his dress down. He then sees Chuck, luckily or he would’ve started beating up Dick and company right then and there, and quickly hisses to Dick. “You and your asshole friends are going to fight me after school by the tennis courts.” And he begins to walk away.

“You look like a girl wearing that dress,” Dick shouts at him. Lucifer immediately spins around, landing his curled fist on Dick’s lower jaw, knocking him to the ground. Edgar quickly helps his friend up as Chuck comes rushing toward the scene.

“Luke! Y-you can’t do that!” Chuck exclaims, attempting to sound confident. He steps in-between the two.

“He’s an asshole Father, and I will beat him all the way to Hell if I want to!” Lucifer retorts, eyes flaring with rage, suddenly realizing why Chuck looked so familiar in the first place.

“No Lucifer!” the English teacher exclaims, voice raising in pitch. Then he quickly mumbles “Sorry” to everyone and continues walking down the hallway.

“Did he just call you Lucifer?” Lilith wonders. “Because none of the teachers call you Lucifer.”

“Well, Lucifer is my real name and he’s my father, so I guess if he wants to, he can call me Satan.”

“But since when is Mr. Shurley your Dad?” Abaddon asks, extremely confused. “And you are sending them to the ER later right?”

~

So after school, Lucifer walks down to the tennis courts and waits for Dick and company to arrive. He has time to think about why God, who doesn’t seem very godly, but his father’s always been a train wreck, remembers his real name in this universe. Though his thoughts are soon interrupted as he spots Dick and company marching down the field toward him. A little late, but Lucifer isn’t complaining. He’ll put an end to their homophobic thoughts once and for all.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to fight in those ridiculous high heels,” Dick says, glancing down at the silver boots. “You’ll just make a fool of yourself.”

“Oh, sure I will!” Lucifer exclaims, winking, and waiting for Dick to make the first move. But of course Dick doesn’t want to fight, or he has a plan to tire out the Devil, so instead, Edgar comes at him. Lucifer easily dodges the first few punches Edgar throws, twisting his body and looking for an opening. Lucifer finds one as Edgar swings his fist in a right hook. Lucifer ducks and quickly reaches his arm out, gripping his hand tight around Edgar’s throat. Luci slams him to the ground, stepping down on his thigh with the heel of his boot, careful to miss an artery. Edgar screams as Lucifer slowly pulls his heel out from his thigh, quickly stomping down on Edgar’s other leg, hearing the femur give a satisfying crack. “How does that feel?”

A group of girls hear the scream and walk toward the scene, gasping when they see Edgar lying on the ground, groaning in pain, blood pouring from his injured leg, as Lucifer turns to look at Susan, who was slowly approaching him from behind.

“Now that’s not very nice, sneaking up behind people,” Luci scolds, throwing his arm up to block her incoming roundhouse kick. He grabs her ankle and twists it so she loses her balance and falls to the ground. He leans over her, his dress flowing out around him. “I think,” a left hook to the face, “that,” right hook, “you guys,” Lucifer points at Dick and company, “need to stay down!” Susan takes an elbow to the nose, splashing Satan’s arm with her blood. Though she isn’t done yet, and she lifts herself up, biting down hard on Lucifer’s exposed leg as he moves to stand up. The Devil grunts in surprise, followed by a quick hiss as he back-hands Susan across the face. He sticks out his forked tongue before kicking her hard in the ribs.

By this time, a large gathering of students has flocked around the fight scene, staying quiet and waiting for Dick Roman to attack. Some people are even filming the fight with their phones. Others look worried for Edgar and Susan, though too apprehensive to step closer and take a look at them, afraid of how Lucifer will react.

“Are you ready to dance?” Lucifer questions Dick, smirking and quickly winking at him before Dick slowly begins to approach him. From the corner of his eye, Lucifer can make out Azazel, Abaddon, Lilith, Gabriel, and Castiel making it to the front of the crowd. He quickly gives them a wink before turning his attention back to Dick. He’s going to regret ever picking on his younger brother.

Dick lunges toward Satan, mouth open, ready to bite down on him. What is with Leviathans in every universe and their biting? Lucifer looks him up and down, searching for openings, and finding none except for his feet. He slips down, sticking his leg out and watching as his heel slices open Dick’s ankle. Dick jumps away from Lucifer, quickly regaining his balance.

“You really think that did anything?” Dick surges forward, landing a solid hit on Lucifer’s clavicle, pinning him to the ground.

“No, but maybe stabbing my heels through your head will!” Luci flips Dick over, glad that he’s pretty strong for a human, and removes one of his heels, positioning it over Dick’s neck. “But I think stabbing you in the neck will work just as well.”

Gasps come from the crowd followed by a few people muttering “Holy shit” He can hear Abaddon and Lilith quietly cheering him on as well as Azazel shouting encouraging words in his direction. He raises his arm, but stops as he hears a voice shout at him. Two voices actually.

“Lucifer, don’t!” It’s Gabriel and Castiel. He freezes and gently places the shoe back on his foot. Dick lets out a soft chuckle. Lucifer hammer fists his neck for good measure, holding back on his strength, then stands up and leaves the area, quickly followed by his younger brothers and friends.

“That was amazing Luke!” Zaz exclaims, giving Satan a hearty clap on the back. “Where to?”

“Well, my younger brothers are going to get their ears pierced!” Castiel gives a soft groan, not looking forward to this experience.

~

Castiel apprehensively sits on the chair at the tattoo and piercing parlor. Gabriel seemed to be fine with it, now looking in a mirror and admiring the double piercings he got in both ears. Castiel is just going to get a single piercing on both of his lobes.

“Don’t worry Cassie!” Gabriel shouts across the parlor, noticing the color slowly drain from his younger brother’s face. “It isn’t as bad as it sounds! Just a little pinch and you’re good!”

“I don’t understand why humans do this,” Castiel murmurs, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. The piercer walks calmly over to Castiel.

“What do you want?” he asks kindly. Cas swallows dryly and looks wide-eyed at Gabriel, suddenly finding himself unable to speak. Quite like that time when Dean took him to that den of iniquity.

“He wants a single lobe piercing on both of his ears,” Gabriel says for Castiel. “He’s just really nervous right now.” The piercer nods.

“That’s understandable,” he states. “Now, I need you to hold still.” Cas nods slightly, and his body goes rigid, still staring at Gabriel. Gabe wraps an arm around Castiel’s shoulders as the piercer raises his tool. “This is going to hurt a bit.”

~

“Michael!” Lucifer whines after they arrive at the Shurleys’ household. “Dick got blood on my dress!” Michael sighs and runs a hand down his face. “It’s gonna stain!”

“I can’t do anything about that Lucifer.”

~

“What should I wear?” Castiel quickly asks Gabriel as five o’clock nears. Gabriel looks up at Cas from Sam’s lap. “Is this okay?”

“I don’t know bro! And maybe right now isn’t the best time to be asking me questions,” Gabriel responds, quickly being pulled back in for another kiss by the moose.

“Do you really need to be making out on the couch Gabriel?” Lucifer questions, walking past them to the kitchen.

“I do what I want!” Gabriel exclaims, breaking off into a moan as Sam nips at his jaw. The doorbell rings and Castiel freezes. Lucifer walks back into the living room with a bag of hot Cheetos and figures that no one is going to answer the door. He walks over to the door, opening and seeing a very nervous looking Dean Winchester, the Impala parked by the curb.

“You do anything bad to my little brother, I will know, and you will regret it,” Lucifer states. He feels great joy when he sees Dean’s Adam’s apple bob up and down. “Now how about you come in!” Lucifer steps aside and Dean steps over the threshold. Dean follows the Devil to the living room and gapes at the sight before him.

“What the hell, Sam?!” he shouts, causing Sam to look up and freeze. “Why are you making out with Gabriel?!”

“Because we’re dating, Dean,” Sam states, slightly confused. Dean’s jaw drops.

“You what?” Gabriel turns around to face the older Winchester.

“You didn’t know that Dean-o?” Gabe wonders. “I asked him out when we were sitting right next to you.”

“We’ve been dating for a couple of months Dean,” Sam says. “And we don’t really keep it on the down-low.” Dean shakes his head.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Dean murmurs. He turns to Castiel and grins. “You ready Cas? Nice earrings.” Castiel locks their eyes together, nodding and blushing, noticing how the world practically dissolves into shades of nothing but green. Cas walks over to Dean and they quickly leave the house, Dean timidly slipping his hand into Castiel’s. Cas enlaces their fingers, leaning slightly toward Dean.

~

“I’m so good at putt putt golf!” Dean says, getting the balls and clubs and leading Castiel to the first course, both laughing on the way.

Though halfway through the courses, Dean somehow lost his ball and keeps screwing up, showing that he is actually really bad at putt putt. They share the remaining ball, and Castiel can’t contain the giggles that escape his mouth as Dean repeatedly hits the ball against the fake windmill.

“It’s not funny Cas!” Dean says, clearly frustrated. Castiel just laughs harder, placing soft kisses on Dean’s cheek and the corner of his mouth. All the tension in Dean’s shoulders disappear, and Dean feels like he should be annoyed at Castiel, but he can’t bring himself to be. Dean positions himself to take another swing at the ball, but is distracted as Castiel wraps his arms around his waist from behind, and places a light kiss on Dean’s neck. “Baby, that’s distracting,” Dean mumbles as Castiel places another kiss on his jaw. Cas blushes at the pet name, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.

And with the rest of Cas and Dean’s putt putt adventures happening like that, it took much longer to finish than expected.

~

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend Luci!” Castiel hears Gabriel shout as he and Dean walk into the karaoke bar, hand in hand.

“I can flirt with him if I feel like it, Gabriel!” Lucifer retorts, crossing his arms.

“Why do I keep entering rooms at the wrong time?!” Dean exclaims, exasperated. Charlie turns in her chair to look at Dean and practically squeals, causing everyone else he knows to look at him as well.

“Did you two finally get together?!” Charlie nearly screams at Castiel and Dean. Castiel blushes and ducks his head, and Dean can’t help but smile at how adorable that is. Dean nods, the smile on his face widening.

“Okay everyone!” Michael exclaims, gaining everyone’s attention. “Let’s start the party! Who’ll go first?”

“I will!” Dean exclaims, rushing to the small stage. Castiel sits down at Charlie and Kevin’s table, sitting very close to Gabriel. The music begins to play and Castiel nearly loses it completely when he realizes what song it is.

“ _I’m too sexy for my shirt!_ ” Dean sings, earning a whoop from Charlie. “ _Too sexy for my shirt, it hurts!_ ” Dean turns toward Cas and gives the angel a wink. Castiel’s face flushes a brilliant red and Gabriel leans over to him.

“You should go up there and strip him.” Then Gabriel quickly sits back up and begins to chant, “Take it off! Take it off!” And Michael quickly follows suit, soon followed by Charlie and Kevin. Castiel looks over to Lucifer for help, but the Devil just smirks and stands, walking over to Cas and yanking him off his chair, pushing him toward Dean. Before Castiel could even ask for Sam’s help, he hears him join in on the chanting. Dean beckons for Cas to join him on stage. Castiel goes up, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“Strip him Castiel!” Lucifer shouts over the chanting.

“ _And I’m too sexy for this song!_ ” Dean finishes off, raising his arms and practically begging for Castiel to remove his shirt. And before Cas can really think about what he’s doing, he’s pulling Dean’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere. Then Castiel realizes what he just did and wishes that he could just die from embarrassment, but not before noticing the tattoo on the left side of his chest. Dean throws his head back and laughs, quickly picking Castiel up in his arms and jumping down from the stage.

“Should I sing Big Balls!?” Lucifer shouts, jumping up from his seat, still in his dress.

“Have you been drinking scotch?” Gabriel murmurs to his older brother. Luci shrugs and walks toward the stage. “It’s in the key of E!” Dean passes the microphone off to Satan.

“I’m singing Sweet Transvestite afterward!” The music starts up and Lucifer grins, rolling his shoulders back. Dean sits down on Castiel’s chair, and the angel shifts so that he’s sitting quite comfortably on Dean’ s lap. “ _Well I’m upper upper class high society, God’s gift to ballroom notoriety_ ,” Lucifer sings, holding his arm up and wiggling his fingers occasionally. “ _And I always fill my ballroom, the event is never small. The social pages say I’ve got the biggest balls of all!_ ” Gabriel bursts out laughing, slapping his knees. “ _I’ve got big balls! I’ve got big balls! They’re such big balls, and they’re dirty big balls! And he’s got big balls!_ ” Luci points at Azazel, “ _And she’s got big balls!_ ” he points at Abaddon.

“ _But we’ve got the biggest balls of them all!_ ” practically everyone screams the lyrics, falling into laughter afterward. Dean chuckles into Castiel’s ear and wraps his arms around Cas’s waist tight. Lucifer continues to sing, smirking throughout the song, and moving about the stage so that the light catches the sequins on his dress perfectly. And just as the song ends, Sweet Transvestite starts up. Lucifer almost immediately begins to swirl his hips, clearly catching Azazel’s attention. Though his hips really start moving when he gets to the chorus.

“ _But by night I’m one hell of a lover! I’m just a sweet transvestite_ ,” Lucifer sings, circling his hips sensually, effectively turning Zaz on. “ _From Transexual, Transylvania!_ ”

“Control your boner man!” Abaddon hisses at Azazel.

“But he’s my daddy!” Azazel responds, earning a gagging sound coming from Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for making Azazel like this
> 
> There's a lot of people in this chapter
> 
> I felt the need to add Jesus


	15. Awkward Father Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting another chapter for a week because marching band things...  
> and I'm not taking my laptop with me and thats the only place i have the rest of the fic!  
> I'll update again next sunday...?

“Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean groans as he feels the tip of his cock press against the back of Castiel’s throat. Cas hums around his length, pulling back then being quickly pulled forward again by Dean’s hand curled in his hair.

It’s been a few months since Dean and Castiel started dating, and right now, they’re in Dean’s room, pretending to study.

Castiel lets go of Dean’s cock with a lewd popping sound. He looks up at Dean through his lashes and slowly licks the slit of Dean’s cock, causing the Winchester to buck his hips forward and moan in pure bliss, slipping back inside of Castiel’s mouth easily. Cas fondles Dean’s balls as he sucks hard on Dean’s cock, tongue running over the sensitive underside of his cock relentlessly. Dean is close to his climax, the angel can tell as his cock throbs inside Castiel’s mouth, just as the door opens.

“Dean, I—“ the teenagers hear John Winchester’s voice. Both of them become completely still.

“Fuck!” Dean exclaims. “I can explain this Dad!” But John just sighs and walks out of the room.

“Teenage boys,” they hear John mutter. Castiel looks up at Dean, fear completely visible in his wide, lust-filled eyes. Cas tentatively moves forward, taking Dean completely in his mouth again, and swallowing every drop of Dean’s load as the Winchester reaches his orgasm, biting his lip and moaning Castiel’s name. Castiel pulls away from Dean, standing up.

“How the hell are we going to explain this?” Dean pants, pulling his pants up. Castiel just stares at him, eyes still wide and scared.

~

The next day, at breakfast, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Adam sit down by Mary, filling their plates with pancakes and bacon. John walks in, sitting down beside Mary and across from Dean. Castiel immediately averts his eyes and stares down at his pancakes.

“I’m probably going to be home late,” John announces, a mischievous little smirk alight on his features. “So that means that you shouldn’t be jerking off with Cas since I might come home on time.” Sam chokes on a strip of bacon, triggering a coughing fit. Adam drops his fork and goes completely slack-jawed.

“Dad! Why would you say that!” Dean shouts, eyes widening as he looks at his father. Castiel feels like he should hide under the table to avoid all this embarrassment.

“Wait, John what happened?” Mary wonders, confused on the whole entire situation.

“Cas was sucking Dean off yesterday,” John responds nonchalantly, popping some bacon in his mouth afterward. Mary lightly whacks John on the shoulder with a towel, but smiles when she sees John’s smirk.

“I didn’t need to know that Dad!” Sam exclaims. “That image is seared into my brain now!”

“Like you aren’t sucking Gabriel off!” Dean retorts. Sam laughs.

“Yeah, but I already told them we’re dating,” Sam replies.

“Do you want to leave the room?” Adam asks Castiel, who nods and stands up from the table, grabbing his plate of pancakes and leaving the kitchen, followed closely by Adam.

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

“I’m surprised Dean,” Mary starts, and Dean looks up, slightly worried about what she’s going to say. “I’m surprised that you weren’t sucking Cas off.” Dean’s face flames red and he nearly falls out of his chair from shock. Sam, having gotten over the initial shock, laughs at his brother’s embarrassment.

“Mom! Why would you say that?!” Dean questions, voice going up an octave.

Mary shrugs and says, “Well I just had the impression that—“ But Dean cuts her off with a loud groan as he buries his face in his hands.

“Well, I should probably be getting to work,” John says, still grinning and stands from the table, a few more strips of bacon in his hand. “See you later boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna make this at all smutty and then this idea popped into my head so i sorta felt like i had to.


	16. Apocalypse Part II

Meanwhile, at the Shurley household, Gabriel is thinking about going over to the Winchesters’ house as his brothers are fighting again. Over what? Who can say, though Gabriel is afraid it might get physical and that one of them will kill the other. Of course it’s a Sunday.

“Why do you always do this Lucifer?!” Michael shouts, fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly. “I told you that you can’t just do whatever you want without thinking about the consequences! You’ll get yourself killed one of these days!”

“I’ve lived through _Hell_ , Michael, thanks to you! I don’t think doing something as trivial as send a few people to the ER is going to get me killed or thrown in jail!” Lucifer shouts back, stepping into Michael’s personal space.

“Hey, guys…?” Gabriel says timidly. “I think you can stop fighting now.”

“Shut up Gabriel!” they yell in unison. Gabriel sighs and just leaves the house, immediately heading toward the Winchesters to talk with his moose.

Gabriel opens the front door, knowing where the spare key is, and is greeted by Sam’s laughter, putting a smile on Gabe’s face.

“Dude, I can’t believe you got caught by Dad!” Sam chuckles, quickly followed by Dean.

“Shut up Sammy, it was traumatizing!” Gabriel leans against the wall and pulls a candy bar out of his pocket, unwrapping it and quickly taking a bite.

“What was traumatizing, Dean-o?” Dean visibly jumps and mutters a few curses. Gabe notices Castiel sitting next to Adam (is that his name? Gabriel can never remember) with his head buried in his arms, ears completely red.

“Our dad, he walked in on Cas giving Dean a blowjob!” Sam explains, causing Dean’s face to turn slightly red and Castiel to sink deeper into the couch. Gabriel doubles over laughing, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Why are you here Gabe?” Sam wonders. “Don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re here, but I’m just confused why.”

“Well Samsquatch, Michael and Luci were fighting and being obnoxious so I decided to just leave them alone!” the archangel says with a grin. Castiel looks up at this with a worried expression on his face.

“Shouldn’t we be trying to stop them from fighting?” Cas questions. “We don’t really want the Apocalypse to start again, right?”

“It’s fine Cas!” Gabriel says. “I mean, after all, it is a Sunday!”

“The Apocalypse?” Adam asks. Gabriel shrugs.

“They’re quite volatile.”

~

“Why do you insist on fighting me Lucifer?” Michael wonders, voice still too loud.

“Oh, _I’m_ the one that insists on fighting? Is that right?” Satan hisses. “ _You_ betrayed _me!_ You don’t have the right to be asking that question!”

“I just did what our father was asking me to do, and unlike you, I actually listened to him! You had it in your head that you could do whatever you wanted because you were Father’s favorite!”

“Don’t act like you know what I was thinking, Michael! I believed he was wrong, and unlike all of you, I stood up for myself!”

“Father could have killed you if he saw fit!”

“So why didn’t he?!” Lucifer bellows. Michael takes a deep breath and momentarily looks away from Lucifer.

“Because I begged him not to, little brother,” Michael states, voice barely audible. “I never wanted to fight you.” Lucifer chuckles darkly.

“Then why are we still fighting? God isn’t controlling us here.”

“I’m so sorry Lucifer. Please forgive me.” And Michael becomes completely stunned as Lucifer pulls his big brother into a tight hug. Michael slowly wraps his arms around Lucifer as well, returning the embrace, gently patting his back.

“I forgive you. No more fighting then?” Luci asks, releasing his hold. Michael smiles.

“No more fighting, unless you’re being a little too rebellious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MET MARK PELLEGRINO YESTERDAY!!! HE'S GREAT!!!


	17. Inside Jokes

Over the next couple of weeks, Gabriel and Castiel notice that something between Michael and Lucifer changed, and Gabriel feels a slight tingling at the back of his mind telling him that this is what their family is supposed to be like, and was once. Michael appears to be more relaxed, and surprisingly content, almost happy. Same with Lucifer, except less so on the happy scale.

In history class, everyone is working in pairs to finish a worksheet with 20 questions on it. Dean and Cas are obviously working together, and Dean groans when they get to question number 13.

“This question is hard!” he states exasperatedly. Castiel looks over the question.

“I’ve done harder,” he says, not really thinking. Dean chuckles.

“What, you mean like me?” Castiel blushes and looks at Dean.

“That’s not what I meant!” Dean smirks and winks at Castiel before turning back to the question.

~

Of course, later that day during lunch, when Kevin is helping Charlie with her math homework (that she forgot to do for that day), Dean decides to tease Castiel a little bit.

“I really don’t understand this problem, Kev!” Charlie sighs, getting overly frustrated with her homework. “It’s too hard!”

“I’ve done harder!” Dean exclaims, earning a light shove from Castiel. Dean looks over at him with a smile on his face and is glad to see Castiel smiling back at him. Everyone in their lunch group looks over at them with a confused look on their face.

~

In drawing class, Dean is once again complaining. He’s not quite sure why he took this class in the first place.

“Why is drawing eyes so hard?” Dean wonders, erasing his failed eye for the tenth time.

“Well Dean,” Cas says, completely serious, “I’ve done harder.” Dean nearly whacks his head against someone walking behind him. After he controls his laughter, he gives Castiel a big sloppy kiss, not caring what people will think anymore. Cas smiles when Dean pulls away, the angel’s eyes twinkling.


	18. Artistic Abilities

Castiel stays after school to continue on his art project, and is surprised to find Lucifer there as well, a canvas over a large piece of white paper laid out in front of him. The canvas isn’t empty though. Castiel can just barely see various shades of cream and many nearly white colors, all beautifully splattered onto the canvas, mostly focused on the upper left hand corner.

It reminds him of Heaven.

“Hello Castiel,” Lucifer greets, not looking up. “If you want to sit next to me, go ahead, but I can’t promise not splattering paint on your artwork.” Castiel goes to retrieve his portfolio before sitting near Lucifer and setting up a barrier around his drawing. “That works too I guess.”

“Your painting is beautiful Lucifer,” Castiel murmurs. Luci smiles at the compliment.

“It isn’t finished; I still need to add darkness.” The two work in silence, occasionally peering over and looking at the other’s artwork. And as they work in comfortable silence, Lucifer realizes something. His brothers are happy, so why isn’t he? His hatred for humanity? Shouldn’t he be happy that Michael asked for forgiveness and they are no longer fighting? But then, just as he asks himself that, he realizes that he is happy, and that the humans can’t change that, because his brothers are happy, and that’s enough for him. So he looks over at Castiel, wanting to say something to him, but can’t seem to find the words. Castiel notices something is different, and looks up, seeing that Lucifer has stopped painting.

“Brother, are you alright?” Cas wonders. Lucifer nods and smiles very slightly.

“As long as you are.”

~

After they both finish their art and turn it in, Lucifer decides to stop by the English classroom with a request for their father.

“I’ll just wait here then,” Castiel says, leaning his back against the wall. Lucifer nods and walks into the classroom, prepared to ask God if he can let them stay here forever. But when Lucifer scans the room, he notices that Chuck isn’t there.

“No that can’t be right, he’s always here around this time,” Lucifer mutters. “Whatever, I’ll ask him tomorrow.” He shakes his head and leaves the classroom. “He left already,” he tells Castiel, and the two walk home together in a comfortable silence. And as they walk through the front door of their house, something changes. Castiel looks over to ask Lucifer why their house looks so different, but he’s no longer beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't remember if this was one of the chapters where i made myself cry while writing it (apocalypse part 2 was)


	19. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a shit.

“Lucifer?” Castiel whispers, noticing the change in pitch in his voice. He feels taller. “What’s going on?” the angel says to no one.

“Hey Cas, that you?” Castiel hears from downstairs. Dean’s voice. Castiel walks down the stairs. He’s in the bunker, but why is he in the bunker?

“Hello Dean,” Castiel greets. “Hello Sam.”

“Hey Cas,” Sam returns the greeting. Castiel wonders if they remember what happened. He figures he just has to wait until the correct moment to figure that out. Which thankfully, Sam presents almost immediately. “Geez, why is it so hard to figure out what kills this thing?”

“I’ve done harder,” Castiel mutters, just loud enough for Dean to hear, because as long as Dean remembers, he thinks he’ll be okay. But Dean doesn’t laugh. In fact, he just gives Castiel a strange look, and Castiel instantly regrets looking into Dean’s eyes, as the world turns painfully green. He doesn’t remember. They don’t remember. “Excuse me.” Castiel stands up and walks out the bunker. He takes a deep breath, and suddenly his chest aches with a thousand different pains and there are tears falling from his eyes.

~

Lucifer looks around, confused, and it takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, but when they do, he sees Michael and Adam. Adam who is sitting in the corner of the room. No. Not room. Cage. And Michael, he looks just as confused as Lucifer feels.

“Lucifer?” he asks quietly, but Lucifer doesn’t know how to respond, what to even say. “No,” Michael whispers, then repeats the word, voice growing stronger, louder, until he’s screaming and pounding on the walls of the cage. Adam shudders, eyes filled with confusion and fear.

“Michael! Relax!” Lucifer shouts over Michael’s voice, running to his older brother and pulling his arms away from the walls. He whispers calmingly to Michael, but it doesn’t seem to work, and the happiness that Lucifer felt earlier fades to nothing, to anger at Metatron for putting his brothers through a hell worse than Hell itself. But he doesn’t scream. He stays quiet, strong, for Michael.

~

Gabriel’s confused. Where is he? Where are his brothers? Where’s Sam? He had his head on Sam’s lap just a moment ago, and now it’s on a patch of grass. He stands up and notices that he’s in a park. It looks like Central Park. He hears people laughing, looking around he sees children playing, but what is _he_ doing here? And then it hits him like a piano falling on his head. The curse Metatron cast on them, it’s gone. And as much as Gabriel would’ve loved for that to happen when it first affected them, he wished it never wore off.

“Hey Mister, are you okay?” a little girl asks him, tilting her head slightly. Gabriel puts on a smile.

“Yeah I’m fine,” he responds, knowing full well that he will never be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just wreck all your feels!!!


End file.
